The present disclosure relates to a display control circuit and projector apparatus that are applied preferably to displaying of 3D video images in a time-division manner.
There has been a related-art technique for generating a stereoscopic video image (referred to below as a 3D video image) that provides the user with a stereoscopic view by using the video images of a single subject taken by two cameras disposed according to the parallax between the left and the right eyes of the user. The video images taken by the two cameras are called a left video image for a left eye and a right video image for a right eye (the left video image and the right video image are also correctively referred to below as the left and right video images).
The user can use a 3D display apparatus or projector apparatus that projects video images onto a screen to see 3D video images. These display apparatuses display the left and right video images in a time-division manner on a display surface in combination with shutter eyeglasses incorporating liquid crystal shutters. The left video image and the right video image partially overlap each other while a switchover between the video images on the liquid crystal panel of the projector apparatus is performed or the motion of a video image is delayed due to the response speed of the liquid crystal panel. To prevent this overlap, the liquid crystal shutters of liquid crystal shutter eyeglasses are closed (turned off) in the duration of a switchover between the left and right video images in order to prevent light from entering the user's left and right eyes through the left and right lenses of the shutter eyeglasses.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-102030 discloses a technique for projecting color-separated light in a time-division manner from a light source by changing the strength of the color selected by a color separator.